


Waxing Poetic

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New isn't always better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waxing Poetic

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2015 fest.   
>  Day twenty three prompt(s) used: Walk this way!, Always, Moan, Disrupt, Encounter.  
> Kink: Wax play.
> 
> **Beta(s):** .  <3
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Waxing Poetic

~

“Walk this way,” said the attendant.

Harry, hand clasped with Severus’, pulled him along. They entered the private suite and the attendant gestured. “Your room. Is everything to your liking?” 

“Yes, thanks,” said Harry, slipping him a Galleon as Severus looked around. 

With a bow, the man left. 

Harry beamed at Severus once they were alone. “Isn’t this great?”

Severus coughed, looking up at the floating candles suspiciously. “Don’t you think you went a bit overboard with the candles?” 

“They’re romantic,” Harry said. His face fell. “No?” 

Severus hummed. “I’ll admit they do provide a certain...atmosphere.” 

Harry coughed. “Well, I was thinking,” he said, sidling closer. “It’s not often that we’ve the opportunity to relax in a hotel room like this. Maybe we could try something new.”

“New?” Severus raised an eyebrow. “All right. What exactly did you have in mind?” 

“Wax play?” Harry murmured, looping his arms around Severus’ neck. “I hear it’s, well, hot.” 

Severus snorted. “Erotic wax play takes more preparation than just gathering some random candles.” 

“I know,” said Harry. 

Severus groaned. “Tell me you didn’t ask Ms Granger.” 

“I didn’t!” Harry sighed. “I am capable of doing my own research, you know.” 

“I see.” Severus smirked. “And what did you encounter in said research?” 

“All sorts of safety tips about the types of candles to use and the pitfalls of doing it.” Harry pressed closer. “I just thought it sounded interesting. But if you don’t want to--” 

“Well, it’s hardly fair for me to disrupt such detailed plans,” Severus murmured. 

“So you’ll try it?” 

“I’m always willing to try new things with you, you know that.” 

They kissed, Harry moaning into Severus’ mouth. Things were just starting to heat up when Harry felt the first drip of wax on his face. He winced, pulling back from Severus to look up. “Ow!” he said, wiping wax off his face.

“What?” Severus asked. A moment later when hot wax poured onto him from another rapidly melting candle, he snapped, “Salazar!” And before either one could do anything, they were being deluged with wax. 

Harry, struggling, finally reached his wand and, flicking it, cried, “ _Protego_!” 

The shield formed just in time. A deluge of melted wax hit the shield, sliding down to hit the floor, landing in a semi-circle around them. 

“You know how I promised to try new things?” Severus said. “I’m afraid wax play is off my list.” 

Harry nodded glumly. “Yeah, I think it’s off mine, too.” 

Severus drew him close. “I’m afraid you’re going to have to settle for regular, boring sex.” 

Harry smiled, leaning in for a kiss. “Sex with you is never boring.”

~


End file.
